tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer
Spencer *'Class:' LNER A4 Pacific *'Builder': LNER Doncaster Works *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Built': Sometime between 1935 and 1938 Spencer is a sleek engine privately owned by the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Bio During his first visit to Sodor, Spencer took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on a trip around Sodor. He ignored Gordon's warnings about taking on water and thus ran out; however, he blamed the incident on a leaky tank. Upon his next visit, Spencer challenged Edward to a race and maintained a lead for the majority of the race, but vainly fell asleep while the Duke and Duchess stopped to take photos and lost to Edward, after Edward got onto the summer-house branch first. Spencer has since developed a rivalry with Thomas, with the latter often trying to outshine Spencer - largely without success. Spencer returned to Sodor to help build the new summer house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, much to the annoyance of all the engines. First, he insulted the other steam engines - especially Thomas by calling him a "toy tank engine", which as a result they had a competition of strength. However, Spencer neglected to build the new summer house when he became suspicious about Thomas, thinking he was being a tricky tank engine and ended up getting slate down his funnel at Anopha Quarry. When Spencer discovered Percy's mail coaches (thinking that Thomas was hiding them from Percy), he got into trouble with the Fat Controller, who thought that Spencer was hiding the mail coaches all the time. Afterwards, Spencer lost his pride when his owners turn up for their holiday. He then gets stuck in the mud when he chases Thomas to Knapford. After being rescued by Hiro, Spencer apologises to Thomas and Hiro and they all work to finish the summer house. Sir Robert Norramby borrowed Spencer as his private engine during the restoration of Ulfstead Castle. He transported the Earl around, and, much to his embarrassment, had to pull some stones for the job. During that time, he attempted to have races with Gordon, but when the two met Connor and Caitlin during one of their runs, they called off the race. After the restoration was complete, Connor, Caitlin, Gordon and Spencer had another race from Ulfstead's grounds. Spencer brought a VIP from the Mainland to present the Fat Controller with an award. Due to showing off, he ended up on Edward's Branch Line. Once he finally arrived at Knapford, the Deputy Minister crossly announced that he would not travel back to the mainland with Spencer. Throughout the day, as the other engines were showing off, Spencer felt sorry for himself and wished he had done his work properly. He learned from his mistake and successfully brought the Deputy Minister back to Sodor the following day. One day, Spencer was travelling through Henry's Tunnel and almost ran into Thomas, who was hiding in the tunnel pretending to be a made-up engine called Geoffrey, to trick the Fat Controller. Persona Spencer is very arrogant and pompous and considers himself to be above doing menial duties such as shunting. None of the engines like him, especially Thomas and Gordon. When he came to build the summer house, Spencer proved himself to be very nosey, sneaky, disobedient and rather neglectful. Despite being closely related, Gordon and Spencer have never gotten on very well with each other. This is mainly because of his pompous behavior, which exceeds even that of Gordon's. Although he has shown a kind side when he realises his mistakes. This side once came through when he helped Percy find his way home to Tidmouth Sheds. Basis Spencer is an LNER Class A4 pacific. Mallard is also a member of this class. Livery Spencer was painted blue-grey with black lining. From the tenth season onwards, he was painted metallic silver. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Shigenori Sōya (Japan; tenth season onwards) * Till Huster (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marek Robaczewski (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Paweł Galia (Poland; Creaky Cranky and O the Indignity only) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) * Leonardo García (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Danny Houtkooper (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails only) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Torbjørn Hummel (Denmark) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) Theme Instrumental Trivia * On the Steamies vs. Diesels DVD, Spencer is called a Diesel. This is because in the game, Spencer says he does not have a whistle, but an electric horn instead. However, his picture clearly shows him having a whistle. * One of Spencer's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Spencer's television series model was based on an A4 Pacific, however it was slightly modified. The smokebox was much less angled then it should have been due to the eye mechanism inside. This trait was carried on into the CGI switchover. * Spencer had bronze buffers in the seventh season, but since the eighth season, they have been silver. * In late 2013, Spencer's Take-and-Play model was referenced in the BBC television programme "Have I Got News For You" being described as "A train that looks like David Cameron". * Spencer's Hornby model incorrectly features him with black wheels. All other merchandise models have him with correct silver wheels * In the nineteenth season, Spencer gained two permanent LNER headlamps as suggested to former Arc Productions producer Robert Anderson by CalleyFan back when the eighteenth season was in production. Quotes :"Who are you!?" :"This is Spencer, he's the fastest engine in the world!" :"Humph!" but secretly Gordon was impressed. :"I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere!" - James introduces Gordon to Spencer, Gordon and Spencer, seventh season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, coal mustache, and talking version) * My First Thomas (talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Padlock and Key * Pico Pico * Boss (with blue express coach and pullback; discontinued) * Minis (classic, racers, old school and DC super friends) Gallery File:GordonandSpencer21.png File:EdwardtheGreat7.png File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver inside Spencer's cab File:EdwardtheGreat65.png File:ToppedOffThomas5.png File:ToppedOffThomas11.png|Spencer's wheels File:ToppedOffThomas12.png File:DreamOn2.png File:DreamOn17.png|Spencer at Tidmouth Sheds File:HeroOfTheRails24.png|Spencer in full CGI File:SteamySodor26.png File:SnowTracks4.jpg File:MistyIslandRescue109.png File:OtheIndignity15.png|Spencer in Season 14 File:SpencertheGrand27.png|Spencer's whistle File:KevintheSteamie56.png File:WelcomeStafford64.png File:KingoftheRailway115.png|Black wheels and name missing from nameplate File:KingoftheRailway525.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress10.png|Spencer and Stephen File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress24.png File:Spencer'sVIP98.png|Spencer in the eighteenth season File:Spencer'sVIP12.png|Spencer's wheels in CGI File:Who'sGeoffrey92.png|Spencer in the nineteenth season File:Who'sGeoffrey128.png|Spencer with LNER headlamps File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer6.png|Spencer's funnel and whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer8.png File:GordonandSpencer45.png File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:Spencer.png File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|A promotional image of Thomas and Spencer File:HerooftheRails575.png File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI Image of Thomas and Spencer File:SpencerSeason13promo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer File:SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer at the Sodor Steamworks File:Spencerhead-onpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:SpencerCGIpromoposter.png|CGI promotional poster File:SpenceratKnapfordStation.png File:Head-OnSpencerPromo.png File:SpencerPoster.jpg File:HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg|Spencer in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:DayOutWithThomasSpencer.jpg|Spencer at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Mallardreal.jpg|Mallard, another A4 Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|ERTL File:Take-AlongSpencer.jpg|Take-Along Spencer File:Take-AlongMetallicSpencer.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySpencer2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Spencer.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom! Spencer File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Take-n-Play Spencer's Heavy Haul File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbySpencerprototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:HornbySpencer.png|Hornby File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Spencer.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredSpencer.png|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenEarlyEngineersSpencer.jpg|Early Engineers File:LEGOSpencerandSirTophamHatt.jpg|LEGO File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingSpencer.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Spencer File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Wind-Up model File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterSpencer2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster 3-Speed File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype TrackMaster Coal Mustache Spencer File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster Coal Mustache Spencer File:TrackMasterSnowySpencer.png|Snowy Spencer File:2014TrackMasterSpencer.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Spencer File:MegaBloksSpencer.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiSpencer.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaSpencer.PNG|Tomica File:PushAlongSpencer.jpg|Push Along File:DiablockSpencer.jpg|Diablock File:CollectibleRailwaySpencer.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwaySpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:SpencerPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:PicoPicoSpencer.jpg|Pico Pico File:CapsuleCollectionSpencer.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySpencer.png|Story Library book File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MinisClassicSpencer.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRacerSpencer.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisRacersSpencerPrototype.jpg|Minis (Racers prototype) File:MinisOldSchoolSpencer.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsSpencer.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends) See Also * Category:Images of Spencer he:ספנסר Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Visiting Engines